zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilgamesz (Fate)
Gilgamesz, znany również jako Łucznik – drugorzędny antagonista Fate/Zero, główny drugorzędny antagonista Fate/stay night, główny antagonista Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works, a także pomniejszy antagonista w Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel. Jest sługą klasy Łucznik Tokiomiego Tohsaki w Fate/Zero, a później tworzy kontrakt z Kireiem Kotomine, który trwa kolejne dziesięć lat, aż do Fate/stay night. Ma obsesję na punkcie Szermierz podczas obu historii. W Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works został dany przez Kireia jako sługa Shinjiemu Matou, po tym jak jego sługa Jeździec został zabity przez Souichirou Kuzukiego. Charakterystyka Wygląd Gilgamesz to wysoki i dostojny młody człowiek o pięknych złotych włosach jak płonący płomień. Jest niezwykle przystojnym i pięknym mężczyzną o eleganckiej twarzy, a jego krwistoczerwone tęczówki wydzielają tajemniczy blask, który sprawia, że ludzie więdną i sprawiają, że jego wzrok staje się jeszcze bardziej olśniewający. Jest bardzo "dobrze wyposażony" i posiada nieskończoną żywotność, męskość, libido, elokwencję i charyzmę. Ma nieodparty głos, nieskazitelnie gładką skórę, doskonałe zęby, "doskonałe, złote ciało", które opisywane jest jako emanujący majestat sprawia, że otaczające go płomienie boją się zbliżyć. Jego idealny kształt ciała pozostaje "doskonały" bez względu na to, ile kalorii spożywa. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo zajmuje się niezdrowymi nawykami, pozostaje doskonały. W naturalny sposób wywiera swoją siłę woli na innych; przyciąganie innych, aby postrzegali go jako naturalnego lidera. Pasywnie promieniuje aurą atrakcyjności, naturalnie wywołując przyjemność i pożądanie, jednocześnie subtelnie podnosząc zahamowania. Dotknięte nią cele pozostają w pełni sobą, ale nie mogą powstrzymać się od daremności jego życzliwości i uczucia. Jego rysy są w stanie rzucić okiem na serce; ma silny, atrakcyjny męski zapach i pobudza feromony, które biernie od niego wznoszą. Regularnie nosi złotą zbroję, która robi duże wrażenie na osobach, które napotkał sam. Kiedy walczy z pełną mocą w ataku Fate/hollow atraxia, pojawia się na jego ciele wiele czerwonych tatuaży, które zwykle nie występują. Często określa się go mianem "Złotego Łucznika" i "złotego sługi", a jeździec na ogół nazywa go "Złotym". Rin Tohsaka nazywa go także "złotym", choć ma mniej wspólnego z kolorem włosów, a bardziej prosto z tego powodu, że uważa, że ma bogate i luksusowe życie. Gilgamesz lubi nosić odzież codzienną, czyli "strój do grania", aby odeprzeć nudę, będąc w duchowej formie, gdy nie walczy, na przykład w nowoczesnym dopasowaniu skórzanej kurtki z modnymi futrami i skórzanymi spodniami. Wydaje się, że jest regularnym obcokrajowcem dla Rin i Łucznika, i nie otwarcie wydaje się być sługą lub mistrzem, ponieważ jego ciało zostało stworzone z ciała po czwartej wojnie świętego Graala. Po wypiciu swojej mikstury młodości przyjmuje postać dziecka zwaną Dziecięcym Gilem. Ma te same krwistoczerwone oczy i złote włosy, które odróżniają go od innych. Shirou nie jest w stanie zidentyfikować go i trudno jest mu uwierzyć, że to ta sama osoba, nawet po tym, jak mu o tym powiedziano. Osobowość Gilgamesz różni się znacznie od większości władców i przywódców w historii ludzkości. Postawił siebie przed swoim narodem i ludem, a nie miał ani ciekawości, ani chęci podboju, być może dlatego, że na początku miał za dużo. Poświęca czas, by dobrze się bawić, opanowując każdy skarb i każdą przyjemność. Z przekonaniem, że tak samo traktuje dobro i zło, nie potrzebuje innych ideologii i sposobów życia. Gilgamesz jest niezwykle manipulacyjny, egocentryczny i samolubny, twierdząc, że wszystko na świecie jest jego własnością i że jest jedynym królem. Nie jest w stanie uznać niczyjej władzy, nawet od bogów. Jest niesamowicie dumny, szczególnie ze swojej kolekcji skarbów. W bitwie jest on skłonny do niedoceniania swoich przeciwników i poglądów, walkę traktuje jako grę i rozrywkę. Jego ogromne ego uniemożliwia mu uznanie przeciwnika za prawdziwe zagrożenie i nie traktuje poważnie walk. Jako taki, woli poważnie upośledzać siebie i bezmyślnie strzelać do nieskończonej liczby Szlachetnych Dychów. Po wypiciu eliksiru młodości i stanie się nieskażony, Gilgamesz staje się małym chłopcem. Co zaskakujące, ta dziecięca wersja Gilgamesza jest dobrze wychowana, uprzejma i sympatyczna, nie wspominając już o rozsądnym, racjonalnym i empirycznym, całkowicie odmiennym od jego skrajnie wyniosłego, nieznośnego, przebiegłego i niegrzecznego (a czasami porywczego, irracjonalnego, i agresywnego) dorosłego odpowiednika. Staje się popularnym idolem wśród dzieci w Fuyuki, ponieważ jest on postrzegany jako prowadzący drużynę piłkarską z niesamowitym i bezbłędnym przywództwem. Jako dziecko nie tylko zachowuje pamięć, ale także swoją królewską i boską charyzmę. Pamięta Shirou i wita go grzecznie, podczas gdy Shirou początkowo zastanawia się, czy jest młodszym bratem Gilgamesza, zanim został poprawiony, chociaż dziecko Gilgamesz żałowało, że ma braci i siostry. Wyraża także niepokój, jak dorasta, stając się kimś tak nieprzyjemnym, odnosząc się do osobowości jego dorosłego alter ego. Przyjmuje także związek Shirou z Szermierzem i stwierdza, że jest nieodpowiednia dla kogoś w jego wieku. Widząc go z dziećmi, Shirou zastanawia się, jak Gilgamesz wyrośnie na kogoś tak nieprzyjemnego. Zachowuje on swoje alter ego i sympatyczną osobowość, nawet gdy wraca do dorosłego człowieka, ponieważ widzi go w towarzystwie kilku swoich towarzyszy w Porcie Fuyuki oraz Łucznika i Włócznika. Jest także mniej arogancki niż zwykle, co pokazuje, że jego osobowość znacznie się poprawiła. Jest także fanem Weekly Jump, opowiadając jednemu z chłopców, że może go przeczytać, kiedy on skończy. Biografia Fate/Zero Gilgamesz zostaje przywołany jako Łucznik przez Tokiomiego Tohsaka w czwartej wojnie o Świętego Graala. Podczas gdy relikt użyty jako katalizator wyglądał jak złamany fragment mumii, faktycznie uważano go za skamielinę pierwszej skóry, którą kiedykolwiek zrzucił wąż. Natychmiast zwraca uwagę zarówno na Szermierz, jak i Jeźdźca ze względu na ich status króla. Gdy wymieniają swoje filozofie jak powinni rządzić monarchowie, rozwija fascynację Szermierz ze względu na jej błędne ideały i szansę zobaczenia, jak zmiażdżą pchną one ku rozpaczy. Czuje, że Jeździec jest odpowiednim przeciwnikiem po tym, jak jest świadkiem użycia Jońskich Hetajrów, i mówi, że to on go zabije. W końcu zaczyna interesować się działaniami Kireia Kotomina, ucznia Tokiomiego, z powodu konfliktów w jego sercu. Zaczął uważać Tokiomiego za nudnego i nieciekawego do oglądania, więc stara się poprowadzić Kireia do znalezienia prawdziwej przyjemności w jego pustym życiu. Sugeruje, że Kirei powinien określić pochodzenie i motywacje innych Mistrzów i Sług, aby dowiedzieć się, dlaczego chcą otrzymać Świętego Graala. Ponieważ Kirei interesuje się Kariyą Matou, przekonuje go, aby zdobył o nim dokładne informacje. W kulminacji tych wydarzeń, Kirei ujawnia, że Tokiomi użyje Zaklęcia Rozkazu, aby zmusić Gilgamesza do popełnienia samobójstwa, aby zdobyć Świętego Graala i proponuje zawarcie nowego kontraktu. Gilgamesz pozwala mu zamordować swojego byłego mistrza i później podpisuje kontrakt z Kireiem. Kontynuuje obserwowanie ruchów Kireia z zainteresowaniem, a na końcu pojedynkuje Jeźdźcem i wygrywa. Jako znak szacunku, oszczędza Wavera Velveta po walce, ponieważ nie ma już żadnych roszczeń jako Mistrz, tylko głosi, że jest zwolennikiem Jeźdźca, i mówi, że jak jego król powiedział mu, aby żył, nie może szukać zemsty tylko po to, by umrzeć. Podczas ostatecznej konfrontacji z Szermierz proponuje, aby stała się jego żoną, podczas gdy ona pokonała go przed nim. Ich bitwę przerywa Kiritsugu Emiya, która rozkazuje Szermierz zniszczenie Świętego Graala. Ze względu na bliskość, Gilgamesz zostaje zaskoczony i zostaje zmoczony przez zanieczyszczenia, które wylewają się ze Świętego Graala. Otrzymuje ciało fizyczne, a ponieważ został zesłany na świat, postanawia, że nadszedł czas, aby ponownie zjednoczyć świat pod jego rządami. Kontynuuje podążanie za Kotomine po zakończeniu wojny, a Kotomine dostarcza mu energii z dzieci osieroconych przez ogień, aby mógł się utrzymać. Postanawia poczekać, aż następna Wojna Świętego Graala oczyści ludzkość, więc odzyskuje miksturę tymczasowej młodości z jego skarbca, która zmniejsza jego wiek fizyczny i pozwala mu płynnie wtapiać się w społeczeństwo przez dziesięć kolejnych lat. Cytaty Galeria Gilgamesh.jpg Gilgamesz.jpg Gilgamesz1.jpg Gilgamesz2.jpg Gilgamesz traci swoje ramię.jpg|Gilgamesz traci swoje ramię Strzelec zabija Gilgamesza.jpg|Strzelec zabija Gilgamesza en:Gilgamesh (Fate) Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Gwałciciele Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Zwiastujący odrodzenie Kategoria:Seria Fate Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mitologii Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Podstępni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Indie Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Samozwańczy Bogowie Kategoria:Poszukiwacze nieśmiertelności Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Społeczni darwiniści Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Dark Fantasy Kategoria:Arturiańscy Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Okaleczyciele Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z alternatywnych rzeczywistości Kategoria:Piorący mózgi Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Mroczni rycerze Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy